Psycho-Pass: Theory of Justification (The Makishima Subject Protocol)
by EpicCloudFrenzy5
Summary: Psycho-Pass: Theory of Justification, a what-if scenario regarding the criminally asymptomatic Shogo Makishima's return in some shape or form, taken straight from Akane Tsunemori's personal log, serving as the Inspector's last will and testament should she fall in the line of duty under mysterious circumstances...
3/13/2016
PSYCHO-PASS: THEORY OF JUSTIFICATION  
(a Shogo Makishima What-If Scenario)

Inspector Tsunemori, Akane Journal Entry 3/13/2118

[In the unlikely chance, that I am pronounced M.I.A. for an extended period of time or K.I.A., I would like the world to know what I have for quite some time now. I've taken a vow of silence for the day that the Sybil System personally reveals to the world what it truly is, though I have my doubts that is truly their endgame after years of complying with them. That being said, there is a priority far more important than exposing the Sybil System, someone that the great Nation or any other could ever forget while knowing so little of.]

It has been coming up on 5 years since the death of Shogo Makishima and the Sybil System is more vulnerable than ever thanks to the now deceased Kirito Kamui and the ever growing distrust of the government, most notably the guerrilla warfare waged against it, led by the fugitive enforcer Shinya Kogami. Kogami had swore to never turn, despite initially refusing Makishima's dying request to do so. As recent events would have it, Kogami was looking more and more likely that he would inevitably go down a similar path to the liking of his predecessor.  
Whether or not Kogami fully realizes the true nature of his actions committed thus far, I am unsure. The last recorded appearance of Kogami after 4 years in hiding from the MWPSB has faded into the shadows once again, possibly for good this time, seeing as to how hard it was to track and locate Shinya in the first place. I can't shake the feeling that maybe this just isn't wishful thinking. Kogami was a former colleague of mine, but I will engage in whatever means necessary if Kogami were to resurface and have it no other way. Even if I do question Sybil, I am still loyal to preserving law and order. I am an officer of the MWPSB after all.  
Still, something didn't add up, not that such a topic could ever really sit well. It is as if, a vital piece, a necessary menace has not presented itself to truly place the tower of corruption that was the Sybil System in its place. This something that may just reveal its ugly but alluring head once again; Shogo Makishima, criminally asymptomatic... For someone with such an influence, Shogo's chapter is surely not over yet, the man's body never confirmed by the officers of the MWPSB because of obvious coverups by the likes Chief Kasei, the acting body of Tokyo's Sybil System. Whether Shogo is dead or not, it is besides the point. It just felt unlikely that even after all these years, Makishima's impact could ever weaken, given all that had transpired.  
Even if, by some bizarre act of God, the brain that had been shot point blank in the base of the cranium was somehow reassembled with the necessary pieces intact, was taken in to reintegrate into the Sybil System's collective entity... was someone actually sick enough to revive the man who had caused so much destruction? I have seen for myself, as grotesque as this may sound, to be very much so true. Venture to the heart of Nona Tower, it is the base of operations for this inhumane act, you will see as I saw. As I am also sure, he also would not be the last serial killer to be admitted by this unorthodox processing farm. Surely if Shogo was still alive in physical form, he would have had to be comatose for quite some time, however impossible that may sound, but given his unprecedented prowess in all things unique, he may just have confirmed the fraction of a possibility.  
Depending on the timing, that still potentially leaves more than enough time to fluster once again and craft yet another masterplan even more insidious than the original now that all the faults that played out of the initial are exposed. That wasn't to say none of the mistakes were still manipulated heavily into Shogo's favor. Makishima was almost always one step ahead and even his mistakes had a far more vast impact on everyone else it affected. Given the wait, Shogo would have had more than enough resources to accumulate or puppeteer to bring him back up to speed and more than the average couple chapters ahead.  
A new chain of events was about to set in motion, one that might just undermine the entire system, insinuating the terror that only Makishima could orchestrate to further his sick sense of "eventual tranquility". The world may never realize the true story of Makishima's return, he always was one to remain an elusive, be it as it may, a consequential figure, but one thing was for sure; Shogo Makishima was to play this game just a while longer...

[That is all. -Akane]

A familiar voice echoed hauntingly, one of an overpowering magnitude in sheer monologue and speech, one that had not been heard in years;

"It's really a shame, Kogami. In some morose ways I could have called you my brother, or at least an equal on this ravaged front. No one has ever proven themselves much of a challenge throughout my life full of said experience. That is, until you came into it. Even if you did technically lose in the end, I enjoyed our little ride. I've never been one to second think until this very moment. Now... what will I do without you? You will come and find me again... won't you, Kogami-san?" —Makishima on recalling Kogami

End?


End file.
